gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 2 - Chapter 3: Eternity
}} Will Keira lose control or will she avenge her friends' deaths? Chapter 1: Mourning Keira soon finished burying the dead, the remanents of her friends. She turned to see Onin and Pecker there. Pecker: ARRACK! What in blazes happened?! Keira merely held her head down, not making the slightest sound. Pecker: It happened, didn't it? He spoke, under Onin's control. Keira merely nodded. Pecker: Revenge, correct? Keira: Yes. For Anny and the others... Pecker: Child, do you know to even begin to reach his compound? Keira: Yes. I know exactly where to go. She said through bared teeth, her blood boiling. Pecker: Keep your temper, for if you were to release it, all will be in vain. Keira: Don't tell me what I already know. She said coldly. With that she left the city, guns and all, into the cruel desert. Chapter 2: Yearning Keira reached a cool cave in the middle of the treacherous desert. She was nearly caught by marauders: desert thieves. She made a make-shift bed and fell asleep. During her rest, she kept seeing the destruction over and over again, and with it her blood boiled more for revenge. Morning came, and she went to the temple, which had an overlooking view of Himroyarbeshi's compound. Keira: When I find you, your gonna wish you were never born you sick, twisted, dirtbag. She prepared her weapons, stocked on her eco, and planned it all out. She held her own tracking gem of Himroyarbeshi and Vegar. Keira: Vegar your first. As she said it, she crushed the gem in her hand, turning it to dust. Her eyes went to black, and she soon took the appearance of Annytin, except her hair remained the same. Keira: They will all die slowly. She soon took Himryarbeshi's gem, and crushed it the same as Vegar's. She took both dusts' and combined them and made them one gem. Keira: Hunted become the hunter. Chapter 3: Death To All Keira waited a few days, to make sure they would be alone, in the midst of night. After 3 days, she ran in the shadows of the compound, to hide from the guards. She went into a secret door that she and Annytin knew about, and ended up into the basement of the compound. She slit the throats of any guard in her way, and stashed them in some type of locker or closet. She soon reached Vegar's bedchamber. Keira: *whispers* Wake up, dirtbag. Vegar: Nrgh... wha-? Keira: Get up. She demanded, with a dagger to his neck. Vegar: *gasps* You... Keira: I figured you wanted to see your own death. Closing the inch apart between his neck and the dagger. Vegar: You wouldn't! Keira: How's this for trying? She said with cold, blackening sarcasm. She slit his throat clean and silently. She then left him bleeding all over the bed and floor, finding the main target of her wrath. She soon reached Himroyarbeshi's bedchamber, noticing he wasn't in the bed. Himroyarbeshi: Looking for me, pet?'' He chuckled.'' Keira: Only to kill you, you - Himroyarbeshi: You know you can't. Once you had a taste of this, you won't let go. Keira: Oh please, like I enjoyed your sick, twisted games. She said in a cold, sarcastic tone. Himroyarbeshi: *chuckles* Come now, don't try to act so tough, because we both know your not. She disappated into the shadows, making Himroyarbeshi confused. Himroyarbeshi: Where did you go poppet?! He growled. Keira came form behind and stabbed him with both daggers, pulling them down from the top of his neck, down his back. Himroyarbeshi: ARACK! He fell to the floor, but his body disappated. Keira: A poppet! Grr!!!! At that moment, the alarms went off. She became a shadow, sliting every guards' throat that stood in her way. She soon reached the actual Himroyarbeshi. Himroyarbeshi: I was expecting you. He said in a dark tone. Keira: Hmph, I doubt it. She became a shadow, and turned out all the lights in the room. Himroyarbeshi stood with his sword out, looking every which way. She came from behind and threw his sword at the door. Keira: IT ENDS HERE! She then became her Dark Form, and slashed him into bits. As soon as she did that, she began to change forms, into a giant Dark Angel, which ultimately killed her, and all in it's path before it disappared. Chapter 4: Reunion Annytin: Keira, you freed us. Jak: You did great! Keira: Thank you. It all ends here. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories